Gwenyth
by mitchymonster134
Summary: A seemingly normal case bring an agent close to the victim. Maybe a little too close.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I am really excited to be sharing it with you!

* * *

The team was called away one cases all the time. They were supposed to suck it up and get on with it, not to over think and not to make it personal. But every time a child was involved some couldn't help but get emotional.

Miami was nice in February if you Gwenyed somewhere like D.C. They had been just finishing a case, 4 girls dead 1 injured and the man responsible was getting away.

The front door of a two story Victorian house swung open as Morgan yelled "Roger Davis, FBI where are you, you son of a bitch!" With the team close behind he opened the first door and flashing on the light. "Clear." Then to next room and the next. Meanwhile the Prentiss and Rossi were entering through the back door and making their way to the basement.

The basement was cold and damp up unlike the humid and high temperatures they were experiencing outside. It looked like a dungeon with the old brick foundation, the cement flooring and the pools of dried blood under the chains that were hanging from the ceiling. In the corner on the ground laid a young girl with strait but messy long dark brown hair that almost reached her waist and a pale complexion. She was no more than 11 and was thin almost as if she hadn't eaten in days with thick blood stained ropes that bound her feet and hands. With a scared look in her eyes she tried to move away from them. "No! Stop!" she screamed as she curled her body into the feetle position.

"It's okay sweetie, my name is Emily and I'm with the FBI I'm here to help you. Your safe now" Emily said trying to comfort the little girl as she holstered her gun and put her hand on the girl shoulder. Untying the ropes Emily pulled the girl in for a hug as she whispered in her ear "no one can hurt you now" Emily picked up the girl and carried her out to the porch and sat her down on a bench. "What's your name sweetheart" the little girl looked at her bracelet that read Gwen.

Morgan came walking out of the house holding Roger Davis in hand cuffs. Gwen jumped out of her seat as Roger sent her darting look that made her bottom lip quiver and her eyes water in fear. "You better come visit me in jail Gwenyth." he said as Morgan pushed him in to the back seat of the black SUV

"What? Does he mean by that Gwen" Emily said wiping the tears away from the young brunette's eyes.

As she let out a loud sob and muttered "He's my father" then buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck.

Back at the police station everyone watched as Gwen sat by a big light brown desk with a glass of water in her hand and an apple in the other. They couldn't believe that this terrible man could have a daughter that seemed so normal, so gentile and so horrified that the person she Gwenyed with for all these year could be capable of this even though he abused her constantly.

Emily walked over to Gwen and sat down on the desk "hey darling, I just got off the phone with you Aunt and she said she can't come get you." She kept thinking back to that conversation the word repeating in back of her head "_why would I ever want to take care of that no good brat."_ She yelled in Emily's ear the hung up.

"What happens when you can't find somewhere for someone to go?" Gwen said innocently as she put her apple in the garbage even though she already knew very well what the answer was.

Emily bit her lip then put hand on the kids shoulder and looked her right in the eyes "It all depends on the situation darling."

Gwen looked down at the bruises on her wrists caused by the restraints then back to Emily "am I allowed to be scared"

Emily felt her heart sink as a tears fell from the little girl's eyes. "Oh, honey it okay to be scared."

"Daddy used to say I am weak because I am frightened easily "

"Oh kiddo. Your father was a bad man. The thinks he said about you are not true. Don't believe what he says." and with that Emily pulled Gwen in for a hug as she slowly fell asleep in Emily's embrace.

Even though she weighed about as much as the average 7 year old Morgan offered to carry a sleeping Gwen up to Emily's hotel room. "You know you can't keep her Prentiss. She's not some lost puppy." Morgan said as he placed her softly down on the bed.

"No, you're right she isn't a dog Derek. She a little girl. But, I don't want to hear it right now. She needs to feel like someone cares about her." Emily said walking Morgan to the door. "I don't know what she would do without me now. She trusts me it would break her little heart if I put her in foster care."

"Well I don't know what you're going to do but whatever it is she can't come home with us tomorrow" closing the door in his face Emily sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through Gwen's thick raven hair causing her to wake.

"Emily?" she yawned trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah sweetie"

"Am I going to have to go to a foster home?" Emily's heart broke in to a million pieces as she looked into her sparkling eye.

"It's late. You better get to bed Gweny."She tried to smile as she told Gwen to back to sleep hoping she would forget about the question.

That night Emily couldn't sleep she could only think of the future that Gwen could have if only she could just come home to D.C. with them. She would be so happy there. They could move into a big house with a big yard so Gwen could run. And there are lots of schools within walking distance of the BAU so Gwen could walk over after school. But what would happen when she went away for work she couldn't leave Gweny with a stranger and there was not really anyone that she trusted enough to stay with her. But they would be so happy.

In the morning Emily and Gwen walk down to the hotel lobby for breakfast. The whole team was waiting for them Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were sitting around one table discussing sports and JJ and Reid were sitting at the other table wondering why hotels never seem to have good coffee. Gwen had grown quit fond of Reid so she picked up bagel and sat with him. Emily sat at another table so she could do her morning cross word in peace until JJ pulled up a chair and took the paper out of her hands.

"What are you going to do about her?" the two of them looked over at the puzzled on Gwen's face as Reid tried to explain mathematical theory's she would never understand.

"I don't know… I mean I think that she needs me but when I need to go away for work where would she go, who would be there if something ever happened?" Emily said as she wiped as tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Em think of how happy she would be though, think of how happy you would be." JJ said as she stood up and went to check out of her room.

After piling files into boxes and finishing paperwork they were all ready to go home. A social service worker walked in the door to pick up Gwen. "Hi you must be Gwenyth my name is Kathryn."

Gwen looked up at Kathryn with a confused look on her face "Emily what's going on?" she said in a scared tone as she through her arm around Emily's waist "Are they going to take me away from you?"

Emily pulled Gwen off of her and sat her down on the desk "Kathryn is going to take you to meet you new family. Okay?"

Gwen started to cry "when I was little I found a puppy and I brought the puppy home and daddy said I couldn't keep him so daddy killed him is she going to kill me because you can't keep me. I don't want to die _mommy" _ Gwenyth's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "I mean Emily" she corrected herself.

* * *

What did you think? reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

I based this chapter on my first time flying two years and how my mother comforted me. Of course it wasn't a privet jet but whatever. Oh and there is more on Morgan not being ok with Emily keeping Robyn. Hope you like and please review, reviews make me happy! P.S. I have a Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood obsession so they will be mentioned!

The jet was shacking through the stormy weather as the team flew home. Their day had been more than eventful. Kathryn spend hours trying to calm Gwen and when that didn't work she suggested that Emily adopt her. Gwenyth was now coming back to D.C. to live with Emily.

"Were going to crash!" Gwen cried from under the table while she cowered, with her arms gasped tight around her skinny legs. Flying during a storm was not the best time for her to be experiencing her first time on a plane. "Why can't we drive?" she said popping her head out for a quick second then hiding it again as the aircraft pasted through some more turbulence.

Emily understood how Gwen felt the first time she had flown with the team the pilot had to do some weird turn so they could land and everything went flying everywhere. "Gweny it's okay, please come out it not safe under the table" Emily said making space on the couch next to her. There was a blanket in a pile on the ground, it looked warm and cozy and made Gwen tired. Sleep sounded like a good idea after the day she had, after all crying was very tiring. She slowly creped out and quickly scurried into her new mother's arms as the plane shook once more.

"I just talked to the pilot he said that were almost out of the storm." JJ said as she passed by them, pulling her hair back into a ponytail she sat across from Morgan. If looks could kill Derek would be dead.

"What?" he said as her took off his black and red beats headphones.

"Oh, you know" she said back in a snobby tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Ahh no I don't. You know I think Prentiss's attitude is rubbing off on you." Morgan laughed and went to put his headphones back on when he was cut off.

"Why are you the only person who's not one hundred percent behind her? Your one of her best friends, she needs your support and help." Derek just looked at JJ.

Taking a deep breath he said "it just… what if she gets hurt or someone comes after her again. What if she needs to _disappear,_ again?"

The two sat there in silence thinking "You really think Emily would leave that little girl. She won't even let Gweny out of her site." JJ turned towards Emily and Gwen, she could hear faint murmurs from coming from the little girl that cause her to smile. "Derek, try to be there for them, they'll need you." With that JJ got up and when to join her best friend on the couch.

"Hey JJ, remind me not to take quantum physiques when I go to university it's so boring." Gwen said as she stared at Reid wondering how one person could know so much on a subject.

Smirking JJ flopped a water bottle onto Emily's lap then sat beside her. "Looks like you're gonna have your hands full!"

Emily bit her lip then took a sip of refreshing water. "You can say that again."

They both laughed "You'll get used to it. Soon she will dating, you get to enjoy the fun part. " JJ tired to contain her laughter as she spoke.

All of a sudden Emily noticed there were no more small giggles coming from Gwen. She looked over to see the young girl curled up under a warm fuzzy blanket, resting her head on Emily's legs.

The plane landed in DC and off came a charging herd of agents. Everyone was ready to get home to their family or whatever was waiting for them after this long case, everyone but Prentiss, Gwen and Morgan.

"Gwen, sweetie we need to go home" Emily said taking the blanket off her tired child. She would have carried her but she already had her go bag and a big pock-a-dot suit case filed with all of Gwen's clothing. "Come on darling I can't…" she was cut off by Derek.

Walking over to her he said quietly as not to disturb the young girl. "I can carry her to your car if you want?"

Emily smiled 'aw he isn't mad at me' she thought. "Well if you insist."

Derek through his bag over his shoulder then picked up a sleeping Gwen, he was becoming quite good at carrying sleeping children it was like his new super power. Emily unlocked her cars and opened the back door. Derek flopped Gwen down on the seat and buckling her seat belt. "Good night princess, sleep well" he whispered in her ear then closed the door.

"Thank you Morgan" Emily said as she shut the trunk.

"No problem. If you need anything don't hesitate to call okay" he said backing away. As much as he wanted to help now there were hockey games on his PVR that he had not yet seen.

"Good night Morgan" Emily said as she put her hand on the driver's side handle.

"You too Prentiss and take care of her." He said unlocking his truck.

"Bye Morgan" then she jumped in her car and drove off.

The brick apartment was tall with most of its habitant's lights out. "Were hear" Emily said loud enough to wake the sleeping little girl who was slobbering on her seat belt.

Rubbing her eyes she looked out her window. "Will I have to climb any stairs?" she said yawning then wiped her spit.

"I'm afraid so there is an elevator but….. Well it doesn't really work. " Emily said as she unloaded their bags and opened Gweny's door. There was a breeze that sent shiver down her spine as a light rain began to fall, both ran for the apartment doors. Gwen slowly pulled herself up the seemingly infinite sets of stairs with Emily close behind; her hand had a firm grip on the banister as she approached the 3rd floor. "You neglected to tell me you lived on the top flood" Gwen muttered as Emily pulled her key out of her pocked and shoving it in to the lock. "hello apartment 13A" Gwen whispered pushing the door out of her way. Emily finally sighed. For once she felt like she was needed somewhere.

Now wide awake, Gwen ran around in awe of the enormous living space. "I thought you said this place was small!" the apartment had bright vibrant color everywhere she looked and a set of window that made up the wall in on room.

"Sweetie this will be your room" Emily said as she walked in to a large room with white walls and dark brown furniture. Turning on the light she placed Gwen bag on the bed. "Gwen?"Emily called as she stuck her head out to see where the little girl was. Over on the couch Gwen had curled up in a ball and had fallen asleep. Emily giggled then kissed Gwen on the forehead "Goodnight darling" she whispered and turned off the lights. Gwen opened one eye than smiled she was so happy to finally have someone she could love and that could love her!

n\a should I keep writing?

Please review!


End file.
